The Star and The Stray
by noirheart
Summary: “Yeah, that’s right…” Renji averted his eyes from her to the street below. His eyes were flickering with anguish and grief. A friend, that’s all we could ever be… Nothing less and nothing more… Though I hope we could be more than just a friend, Rukia...


**Title: The Star and The Stray**

**Series: Bleach**

**Author: NoirHeart**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Bleach respectfully belongs to Kubo Tite**

Most people thought that night was scary. A time when robber, thugs, rapist, and their other criminal friends out of their lair to seek their victim. Another reason was the darkness. Heck, night is always dark. People feared darkness because in the place where we couldn't see anything clear many things could happen, like robbery, kidnapping, purse-snatching, raping, et cetera. And alas, the reason went to the first one again. Night also had an eerie blow of wind; it's cold and scary somehow.

But for Abarai Renji, all of the blabbering above was simply crap and did not make sense. He loves the night. He didn't know why, but when the night came he felt elated and somehow sad. That was exactly happened on one ordinary night. His orb was staring at the stars above with a longing expression, but his lips made a curved smile. He couldn't sleep that night, his eyes were heavy and his muscles were sore, but he couldn't shut his eyes for some reasons. Sighing, he got up from his futon and then changing his sleeping yukata into some casual attire. Carefully he rolled aside the wooden door and then stepped outside the Urahara store, the place where he used to stay everytime he got an order, or just simply visiting the Karakura Town.

That night was just like the other ordinary one. Mild breeze of the wind and the pale shine of the moon accompanied the red-haired shinigami walking down the city. He didn't plan to go to a certain place; he just went where his feet carried him. He shoved his hands inside his pocket and somehow, he still carried that longing expression on his face. At one point he lifted his head up and noticed the crossing bridge on the boulevard. He cocked his eyebrows a little and then smiled again as he walked toward that bridge.

The bridge was made from the concrete steel, and it connected the sidewalk from the left flank to the right one. It was approximately 10 meters high and 20 meters long. Along the bridge there was a wall also made from concrete steel and a meter high to prevent people falling when they're walking on it. Renji slowly climbed up the stairs and then strolled along the bridge. He stopped on the halfway of the bridge and leaned his front to the wall. He put his hand out from his pocket and then folded it upon the wall. The smile came across again on his face as his orbs stared at those stars above again.

"Renji? Is that you?"

Renji, so lost on his thought, was snapped out of it when he heard the feminine voice down the road. He took a peek and smiled warmly when he saw that petite and yet beautiful figure down there was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face. Her wide, violent eyes reflecting the moonlight and it made them sparkled. He got amazed by that scene as his eyes dead locked at her eyes, didn't bother to blink even just for once. Renji had to snap himself out before he was caught lingering at her like that.

"Rukia? Is that you?"

"Yes, moron! What are you doing there?" Rukia shouted at him.

"Well, sleep problem. What about you?" Renji also shouted at her. Rukia didn't answer his words; instead she walked toward the bridge and then climbed up the concrete ladder to approach him. Seems like she was quite aware that if she and Renji continued to talk with shout, they would cause a quite racket. Meanwhile Renji quietly observed her from his position. He watched as she strolled along the bridge, with her elegant style. Heck, she was a noble afterall. And again, Renji must snap himself out from lingering at her like that. Rukia would surely bring the hell out of him if she found out that Renji was leering at her.

"Yo, Rukia! What are you doing walking alone in the late of the night like this?" he asked her when she finally stood beside him. "It's already 1AM, you know." She leaned herself like Renji did before she lifted up her right hand. She had a plastic bag on it. "Well… I'm kind of hungry so I go to the convenience store…" she opened it and then took the bunny chocolate out.

"Hmm?" Renji cocked his tattooed-eyebrow. "Ichigo haven't had anything on his refrigerator?" Rukia tear the plastic cover and then bite the bunny before she answered his questions. "I've already examined that, but well… There's nothing beside some vegetables and milks." Rukia took another bite and then chewed it slowly. Renji was… well, staring at her again. The way she ate that chocolate was so cute that it captivated his eyes again on her for the third time. And this time, Rukia caught him leering at her. She sighed and then handed him a chocolate.

"There."

"Huh?"

"The chocolate. If you wanted it that bad all you have to do was asking me, there's no need to stare at it like that." Renji blushed when Rukia said that, but fortunately Rukia took it wrong because Renji was actually staring at her, not at the chocolate. "Thanks." He mumbled under his breath and then ripped the cover away. He took one bite of it and felt the instant sweet taste of the chocolate flowing to his mouth.

"Hmm, not bad…" Renji smirked and then took another bite.

"You have to pay for it. I wasn't buying it without money." Rukia glared at him playfully and smirking with a melting chocolate on the side of her lips. Oh how Renji wanted to lick that melting chocolate and savored it on his lips. It must be at least ten times sweeter than any chocolate in this world. Renji had to gulp down his saliva to suppress that will because if he did so, only God knows what Rukia would probably do to him.

"You damn cheapskate." He mumbled and then suddenly ruffled her hair wildly.

"Hey! Renji! Stop it! Stop!" Rukia tried to push his palm away but it was proven to be futile because his hand was much bigger than her. "Hahaha! Take that!" Renji grinned evilly before he stopped and took his hand away from her crown. Rukia shot a glare at him while trying to redo her hair. "What are you doing, Renji?!" she hissed under her breath. Renji smirked and then took another bite of the chocolate, not bothering to answer her question. Rukia pouted and then she turned her head from him to the sky above.

There was a silent between them for a moment; their eyes were locked at the shimmering object that was floating on the deep azure sea above. A few black clouds were shrouding them but some could still be seen clearly. "Beautiful…" Rukia muttered to herself. Renji smiled softly and then slowly he gave her a side glance. Right at that time a cool breeze flew, passed its way through their face. Her black silky hair was wavering, following the mild flow of the wind. Rukia looked so… what word could describe it beside beautiful? Renji looked at her wide violet eyes, staring at the stars above with a soft smile on her sweet, tiny lips. 'Rukia…' he thought. 'You're so… beautiful…' his mind stated the obvious.

"Aren't they beautiful, Renji?" Rukia's words snapped him out from his lingering thought. He quickly averted his gaze to the sky above. "Yeah, it is beautiful…" Renji's tone was low, and of course he had a double meaning on that phrase without knowing it.

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

"Which one that you said is beautiful?"

"Err, what do you mean? All of them are beautiful." Renji just realized his mistake on his double-barrel statement. When he said 'it is beautiful', he meant that it was Rukia. He was always referring Rukia to a star, because they had a similar beauty as he referred himself as a stray. But, Rukia once again took his word wrong by referring it to one of the stars above.

"No, no… You said 'it is beautiful', so you must be referring to a certain star than all of them. Which one, Renji?" her voice had a genuine curious on it, because Rukia never thought that Renji would be saying beautiful to something.

"W-Well…" Renji stuttered a bit and then quickly pointed a random star. "That one!"

"Yeah? Why? I find it no different than the other." Rukia cocked her eyebrow slightly, curious at his answer.

"It is…" he paused a bit and then turned his face to her. "…beautiful" this time Rukia turned her head to face him with a confused look on her expression. "Okay… Why?" she was insisting to get his answer.

"Because… because it doesn't look like you." Renji smirked and decided to end this argument with a humor. Rukia scowled and then pouting again. "So you mean that I am no beautiful?" she looked cute when she is like that, Renji thought.

"Exactly!" Rukia gritted her teeth and then turned her face away from him again. Renji just snickered at her reaction. Then there was another silent between them, only the sound of chewing could be heard. Well, Rukia finally managed to finish her third chocolate.

"Oi, Rukia! You'll get fat if you ate those chocolates that much!"

"Yeah, who cares? I'm no beautiful afterall." she was still annoyed with his last antic. Well, what kind of girl that didn't get offended when someone said that they're no beautiful? And Rukia was no exception.

"Ah, Rukia… That was just a joke… You're beautiful. Honest!" Renji grinned and deep down he really meant it.

"Oh yeah? Why, thank you. You looked hot yourself with those weird tattoos all over your body and your eyebrows." Rukia sarcastically complimented him; she knew that Renji was really offended when someone insulted his tattoo. And Rukia had to suppress her urge to laugh out loud when she saw Renji's face was reddened with fury and suppressed anger. Now it's his turn to pout and turned his head away from her. Rukia just snickered at her recent antic, he got served! She stopped her snicker and then looked back to the stars above.

"Oi, Renji…"

"Huh?" Renji only gave her a side glance.

"This brings back memory, isn't it?" she smiled warmly.

"Yeah…" He scratched the back of his crimson hair. "When we were all still the brats from rukongai." She chuckled softly, and Renji smirked slightly.

"Yeah… When the sun was setting, we went to that hill, a high place like this and watched it disappeared slowly… It was a very beautiful scene…" she trailed off and there was a hint of longing on her voice.

"Uh-huh… And we stayed there all night, watching the stars above until we fell asleep…" Renji added, his voice was also containing a hint of longing.

Rukia chuckled again, remembering that past event on her life. Renji only smiled remembering those good old days, when he could feel so close to Rukia and when he thought that Rukia would always be with him.

"I miss them, Renji…" her voice was hoarse now; Renji knew that she held back her tears that were threatening to flow out from her violet orbs. Seeing her at that fragile state, his protective instinct taking him over. And before he could stop it, his arms had moved on its own toward her slender figure… hugging her tightly. Rukia was startled with his sudden move, but she didn't show any resistance. She needed something to soothe her feeling anyway, and she could feel it within his brace right now. When Renji finally came back to his sense, he felt his cheeks were burning and then hastily pulled his hands away from her.

"I-I-I'm sorry, R-Rukia!!! I-I—" he stuttered, feeling guilty for taking advantage of her fragile condition. He mentally cursed his instinct that had taken over his sanity. But he couldn't lie that he was quite elated, to be able to brace her again after a very long, long time. To feel her again within his grasp, and to be able to hold her affectionately.

"It's okay, Renji… We're a friend aferall, right?" she smiled warmly and her eyelids half closed. There was a flick of genuine gratitude on her eyes. At that short moment she felt very safe and warm within his brace, and she thanked him for that. Renji was always there, beside Ichigo, whenever she needed someone to soothe her.

"Yeah, that's right…" Renji averted his eyes from her to the street below. His eyes were flickering with anguish and grief. A friend, that's all we could ever be… Nothing less and nothing more… Though I hope we could be more than just a friend, Rukia…

"Ah! Renji! Look!" her loud and cheerful voice knocking him back from his train of thought. Rukia was smiling and pointing her index finger toward the sky above.

"What?" Renji followed her gaze to the sky above. He could feel a cold drip of water fell down on his face from the dark cloud up there. "Rain?" he muttered silently and lifted his eyebrow slightly. He noticed that Rukia was pretty amused as her smile went wider at her delicate face.

"We better get going, Rukia. The rain will be—" before he could ever continue his words, the rain was falling hard at them. Renji shivered a little feeling the sudden chill hit his nerves. "Oh, great… Just fucking great!" he cursed loudly. Rukia was just chuckling hearing his words and seeing his short temper. He took off his shirt and then shrouding Rukia with it, preventing her from getting soaked wet from the rain. But surprisingly, Rukia shrugged his hands away, refusing his help. Renji scowled at her. "What are you doing, Rukia?! You'll—"

"Let's dance in the rain, Renji!"

"What…?" his mouth gaped in disbelief. What did she just say?

"C'mon, Renji! It's been a long time since the last time we did it!" she cheerfully grabbed his hand and then dragged him along, down the bridge to the street below. Along the way Renji kept on protesting, cursing, and shouting incoherent words concerning her health. But Rukia didn't give a damn to everything that he said. She just felt like she wanted to do it right here and right now with him. She ignored the way the rain was falling upon her, soaking her hair, her face, and her clothes wet.

She dragged Renji to the middle of the street and then stood there, facing him. She held his hands with her smaller ones and then she smiled. Even in the blurry vision caused by the rain, Renji could still see her beautiful face, the face that he wanted to have a sincere smile like this forever. They were staring at each other for a moment, both lost on their deep of thought.

"Renji… would you mind if… you let your hair loose?" Rukia asked him hesitantly. Renji's eyes were widened in surprise. "Huh? Why?"

"Well… I haven't seen that for quite a long time, and I think it's better than your pineapple-like hairdo." she grinned widely. Renji shot a glare at her, but he untied his all-wet crimson hair nevertheless, and then let it fell down smoothly to his back. "Happy now?" he pretended to be annoyed but in fact he didn't mind at all. Her grin went wider and Renji couldn't help but laughed. "Heh, Rukia… You're really a pain in the ass, you know that? And by the way, why do you want to dance in the rain like this? You'll catch—"

"Remember when we did this back then?" she cut his words abruptly.

"Yeah… You always succeed to convince me to dance in the rain, with everyone watching like we were insane…" he laughed and Rukia just chuckled.

"You know why I was always convincing you to dance in the rain?" her violet orbs met with his crimson ones.

"Nope, I don't have any idea… I used to think that that's just maybe one of your strange behaviors." he smirked playfully. "Why?"

"That's because… I was always feeling happy whenever it's raining… And I'd like to share that happiness with…" she paused a bit; Renji couldn't read her expression that was written all over her beautiful eyes. Deep down Renji wished that she would say something favorable to him. Because if this feeling was mutual, he wouldn't get any trouble to confess his love to her right here, right now. This scene was more than enough to be described as a romantic one. And Renji had realized that the instant since she faced him and looked him in the eye. The rain, hand in hand, and that soft smile… Could it be…

"The person who was always encouraging me to live and always made me happy… That was you, Renji, my bestest friend among all of our other friends back then. You're always there whenever I was down and needed someone to talk to. Thanks, Renji, for being my best friend." She smiled genuinely at him. After hearing and realizing that his feeling wasn't mutual at all, he felt a little bit disappointed. A friend… Nothing more and nothing less… No! I must confess to her! Now!

"R-Rukia?" he stuttered a bit and his hands were shaking due to the nervousness. Rukia felt his hands was shaking and then frowned. "What's wrong, Renji? Why are you shaking?"

"R-Rukia, I-I-I just w-want you t-to know that I… I…"

"Yes?" Rukia tilted her head aside, inquiring for his answer.

"I… I…" C'mon Renji! You can do this! You've been fighting countless hollows and arrancars, and espadas before, what are you afraid of? This is just a goddamn confession, for crying out lord! His inner kept on encouraging him and he could even hear Zabimaru snickered at his cowardice.

"Renji?" Rukia had a slight worry on her tone because his hands were shaking more.

"… am feeling grateful that you've considered me as your bestest friend. So do I, Rukia, you're my bestest friend." NO, STUPID! YOU LOVE HER! Zabimaru shouted and then slapped him on the inside for his cowardice for not being able to confess his true feeling to her. YOU'RE HOPELESS, ABARAI! Even his inner taunted him. But Renji thought that this was the best. At least for him. Even if he actually confessed, and Rukia rejected him, he afraid that Rukia would distant herself from him. He did not want that! If I could not take care of her as a lover, than as a friend is more than enough for me, he said it to himself.

Rukia smiled again after hearing his answer. "Thanks, Renji… And now, shall we?" Rukia started to take the initiative to lead the dance, as usual.

"With pleasure…" he bowed and then started to follow her grace movement.

For an hour Renji and Rukia were dancing under the rain. Spinning, foot-working, laughing, mocking, all that they wanted to do under that rain. Renji noticed that Rukia was laughing off happily, and Renji was glad to know that. He'd do everything, everything to make her happy. And knowing that her face was wearing that expression, he couldn't be any happier. Her beautiful eyes sometimes shut in amusement, her giggle and chuckle occasionally slipped off from her thin lips, and her smooth, silky hair waving smoothly following her movement. It all had become prove that Rukia was enjoying this time with him. And if only… if only he could, he wanted to stop the flow of the time right now, because this time was so precious to him.

Finally the rain had stopped and so with the dance. Rukia was panting hard from the exhaustion that she suffered. Well, moving a lot with such a cold weather could be tiring. And Renji wasn't in any better shape; beads of sweat were all over his body. He was also panting in exhaustion, but he had a smile on his face. Rukia quirked an eyebrow after seeing his smile.

"Hey… *pant, pant… Renji… Why are you… *pant, pant… smiling…?" Rukia tried to catch her breath by inhaling the cool breeze deeply.

"Well, *pant, pant… Nothing in particular… Just glad that… *pant, pant… we actually did that again… That was fun. Thanks, Rukia!" He grinned and then gave her a thumb. She smirked and then closed her eyes for a while. She had regained her composure after sometimes and her breathing had completely back to normal. She opened her violet ayes again and it went widen when she realized that it was already 3PM. She had a class to attend in just the couple of hours.

"Oh my… We've been here for too long… I have a class to attend tomorrow. Well, I'd better get going. See you, Renji!" Rukia waved her hand and then ran toward the Kurosaki Clinic. Geez, she thought. My –Yuzu's– clothes were totally soaked wet all over… I'd better get this dried soon, or I'll be in a trouble.

Renji was still dumbfounded there and decided to wave at her. But then Zabimaru slapped the hell out of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WALK HER HOME!" Renji gasped and then instantly ran after her. "Wait, Rukia!"

Renji actually walked her home until she reached the front of Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia thanked him while giving him a genuine smile. Renji grinned and then patted her shoulder lightly before he left her. He turned his back and then starting to walk toward the Urahara Kisuke's shop. But after 3 steps away or so from Kurosaki Clinic, Renji stopped on his track and then turned his face to her once again. It was so dark that Rukia couldn't see his expression when he said this, but her eyes did widen when she heard him clearly.

"Good night Rukia… I love ya… See ya later!"

With that, Renji quickly turned his back again and then walked away. After hearing that, Rukia's expression was softened and then said, "Love you too, Renji…" She just took it as an expression of his affection as her best friend. And so did her when she said 'love you too', it was just her gratitude to Renji for being care to her and an expression that she was also care about him as a friend. Yes, only as a friend. Nothing less, nothing more... Then she hopped to Ichigo's window to sneak in before he noticed her and then scowling at her for getting into his room in a not-so-dry condition.

Hearing her answer and her soft voice, his heart was pounding louder and his face had a dark shade of red. He smiled and then lifted her chin to stare at the sky above as he muttered this under his breath,

_**"I'm still a tainted stray mutt down to the very core, simply howling at the stars, without the guts to leap forward…"**_

* * *

A/N: Ah well… A one-sided RenjiRuki pairing… Hmm, not that I don't like them as a couple, but I prefer IchiRuki… =) It took me nearly 419 minutes to finish it… so well, I'm aware it isn't well-written. So please, please, dear reader, Review it!!! I'd like to know which part is wrong, weird, etc. Thanks once again who happened to come by and leave a review, I valued review more than my own life… xD


End file.
